


Augus

by knups



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knups/pseuds/knups
Summary: Something about Alex Turner`s penetrating stare in the Cornerstone music video really reminded me of Augus. I have been on the lookout for an Augus lookalike for a long time and this is the first time someone caught my interest enough to actually search for a good image and play and tweak with photoshop to create Augus from the Spoils of the Spoiled. Green eyes, pointy nose, high cheekbones, freckles, full lips and a smirk/glare. I guess he should be sporting longer hair, but I have been out of the photoshop game for years, so.... Anyway, hope you like it :-)





	Augus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Spoils of the Spoiled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127711) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



" alt="a tweaked image of Alex Turner to look like Augus from The Spoils of the Spoiled by the wonderful not_poignant" />


End file.
